Two-wheeled leaning vehicles such as bicycles and motorcycles are typically steered by the driver slightly shifting his upper body in the desired direction of the turn while pushing on the handle on the inside of the turn, causing what is known as “countersteering”. The driver thus applies a torque to the handlebar in the direction opposite the intended direction of the turn. Attempting to turn the handlebar to the right, for example, initially turns the front wheel to the right, which causes the vehicle to initially turn gently to the right. This gentle turn to the right generates a roll moment on the vehicle to the left. The roll moment causes the motorcycle to lean to the left, which can be augmented by the driver leaning to the left, and as a result the vehicle executes a left turn. Some motorcycle drivers are taught to “push” on the handlebar in the direction of the desired turn, e.g. push on the left handle to turn left.
Some people are not aware of the fact that they countersteer while driving motorcycles. Countersteering is second nature to experienced motorcycle drivers, because they have countersteered leaning vehicles since their childhood bicycles, usually without realizing it even then. In addition, it is not intuitive to consciously think about turning the handlebar in one direction to turn the vehicle in the opposite direction. However, an experienced driver who is used to countersteering motorcycles may subconsciously countersteer any vehicle that feels like a motorcycle, and may find it confusing to drive steer-in-direction (i.e. non-countersteering) assisted-leaning three-wheeled vehicles with handlebars that typically steer like conventional cars.
Free-leaning three-wheeled vehicles may allow the driver to countersteer, but they generally have to overcome more resistance than two-wheeled vehicles when leaning. A motorcycle can be leaned merely by overcoming the gyroscopic effect of the wheels and tilting the vehicle to one side, whereas a three-wheeled vehicle must typically overcome a greater gyroscopic effect due to the three wheels, as may also have to pivot its frame relative to the suspension systems of the two laterally-spaced wheels. As a result, free-leaning three-wheeled vehicles may have a higher resistance to leaning, and as a result may be more difficult or less enjoyable to drive than motorcycles.
In addition, three-wheeled leaning vehicles may exhibit undesired leaning behaviours under certain conditions. For example, a free-leaning vehicle will tip over at rest unless it is supported by a stand. Some vehicles address this problem by providing a locking mechanism to prevent tipping over at rest, which the driver must either manually activate every time the vehicle has stopped or manually release when the vehicle starts moving. All of these conditions may diminish the enjoyment of the driver.
Therefore, there is a need for a leaning three-wheeled vehicle that remedies at least some of the above deficiencies.